Magnius
}} is a Jedi vagabond who travels the stars helping those that he finds through the will of the force, and helps them in their time of need. Biography At a young age Magnius witnessed the death of his mother at the hands of local villagers who supersticiously feared his awakening powers. He lived in the woods of his planet, isolated and alone. He discoved a box containing a crystal and lightsaber that was left for him by his father. After 70 years on this world he stowed away on a ship and ended on an unknown world, where he was shot and killed. He was surprised to discover that he did not die, but he regenerated. His body changed, and he was physically a young man. In attempting to prevent a young woman form being sold into slavery, Magnius found himself captured and forced to fight in the gladitorial pits. Arranging an escape and over throw of the Hut, Magnius and his other gladiators escaped. Finding work on the Corsaire, he developed strong ties with the crew. At this time, using the crystal that merged into his body, the holocron became his teacher. Many years later he discoved that the holocron image of his Jedi teacher was infact his father who through the veil of the Force came to watch over him and guide him. Later in life he was unable to prevent his friends from being severely injured, some killed, at the hands of a Sith. He watched as his captain was severely wounded, and the woman he cared for deeply was nearly cut in half by the Sith's blade. This event sent Magnius to wander aimlessless in the realms Beyond the Rim. During this time Magnius offered his assistance to those in need. Now extremely old, over 700 years have passed, and Magnius spent much of the time alone. During those years he both discovered and lost his homeworld, being responsible for ending the war between his people and an evil race which pushed him further into unknown territories. At this time he met Morgana, a Jedi who was hunting a Sith. With his true nature concealed she hired him to be his transport in the Expanse. In this time they became freinds. They found and killed the Sith, and prevented his World Devourer for destroying a planet. In this time, Magnius, suffering from severe radiation poisoning and burns, died. Morgana watched as he burst into gold energy and underwent a second regeneration. Magnius returned to Coruscant with Morgana to report back to the Council. The Council was unsure what to do with Magnius for several reasons. Primarily was his lack of formal training, and how a ripple of darkness surrounded him. They feared his past would only make him a danger to the Order. Several Jedis vouched for him, including Morgana's Master Tan Lau. They made their decision that they would neither turn away Magnius, or accept him as a Jedi. Instead Tan Lau vouching for Magnius, agreed to take him out on assignments that the Council deemed too dangerous but vital. In the first meeting between Magnius and Tan Lau, Lau attacked Magnius after seeing his lightsaber. Lau recognized the saber as the one used by his master. Believing that the only way someone could have the saber in their possession was through killing his master, he attacked Magnius in that belief. It was during the explanation that Tan Lau discovered Magnius' past, and a friendship was formed. In their first mission, Morgana, Magnius and Tan Lau traveled to Endor under Council orders. There Magnius found and befriended a Force-sensitive being called Ello. Career Magnius is unemployed. Magnius initially wandered the universe in the Vagabond. He currently travels the stars aboard the Corsaire, helping those that he finds through the will of the Force. Personality and traits Magnius is quiet and introspective. He is kind-hearted and quick to action at signs of injustice. Magnius has lost many close to him which has caused difficulties in developing deep connections to those around him due to fear of losing those close to him. He will often leave at the completion of his "mission", oblivious to the ramifications of his actions. Magnius is pushed in his own attempt to redeem himself and his failures, even if the events were beyond his ability. He attempts to make amends to his fallen friends and mother through helping those around him. He sees no problem in laying down his own life for a stranger if they are in need of help. He often reacts before making a formal plan. Often before a conflict he will give the person or the opposing group a chance to stop what they are doing. He gives only one chance before he acts. Magnius is a Galifreyan, and has the ability to regenerate which causes a physical and mental change. The First Magnius - Lived in the wilds of his home world (unknown to him). He watched his mother die where the villagers of their community tried to burn her and him alive in their home, for fear of the evils that her evil demon would bring to them. He lived wild in the woods for over 70 years before returning to what was now a deserted village. He was more animalistic, and child=like in his wonder of the modern world. The Second Magnius He was enslaved as a gladiator on a remote planet. Watching the plight of the slaves, Magnius has an almost suicidal reaction, jumping in to protect a slave. Feelings of failure towards his mother, and the slaves around him, Magnius is highly motivated to help those that are in need. Magnius took to wandering the universe on the Corsaire as a member of the crew. He became a rather adventurous and carefree individual. He was secretive to the crew regarding his true nature. Magnius at this time was in search of who and what he was. After watching the vicious attack of his crew members by a Sith and the destruction of Arcadia, Magnius withdrew. He believed his friends were dead, and that he was to blame. Still driven to help people, Magnius began a pattern of helping those in need, but never staying beyond the end of the situation. 700 Years have passed. He has been traveling alone for most of the time. By this time he is world-weary, tired, and depressed. He is suffering from severe survivor's guilt. He managed to find his homeworld of Galifrey, only to discover a great war that was ripping through the time lines. He joined in the cause only to become the lone survivor of his people, being responsible for ending the war by destroying both sides. Year later he met Morgana, a Jedi hunting for the same Sith Magnius has been hunting for years, who hired him for transportation upon his ship. He befriends the Jedi, and they become partners in their search. He managed against all his interal issues to develop feelings for Morgana. Magnius began to break his self-isolationism. The Third Magnius Magnius sacrificed himself to destroy the World Destroyer. After his regeneration he has become highly adventurous, and outgoing. His previous depressed and guilt-ridden personality has faded. Even though haunted by the events of his past, he is able to move beyond them. He begins looking at the world with new eyes. He is still unsure of long friendships, he is willing to offer more of himself. His relationship with Morgana strongly aided in this new attitude. *Loves: Knowledge, reading , drawing , writing, exploration *Hates: Sith, Injustice *Fears: Losing those close to him (after losing many that he cared for he keeps people at arm's distance) *Hobbies: reading, exploring, drawing, developing his saber skills Powers and abilities Magnius is trained in the Jedi arts and skilled with a lightsaber. Galifreyian - Instinctual awareness of the time flow. - Instinctual awareness of a planet and its movement in the Universe. - Telepathic Probe - Connection to the minds of other Timelords. - Absorption of radiation, and dissipation of the radiation. (to a level) - Regeneration, the ability to heal from a mortal injury, changing both their physical body and their mind. Their memories are still there, but can develop a different personality. Jedi Powers - Telekinesis - Telepathy - Force Push/Pull - Force Healing - Force Cloak (masks jedi presence, obscures him from sight) - Precognition, Post cognition -Enhanced senses At the time of his last regeneration he is having difficulty in using his Force powers. Only after a while do his powers slowly begin to return. Initially with extreme effort and focus, gradually his powers return to their previous level. At this time he begins to carry a pulse pistol along with his lightsaber. See also Morgana ' Morgana was born during the birth of the Empire, 18 BBY. Her mother a Feay, and her father a disguised dragon. Upon her birth her heritage was clearly seen. Her wings were a combination of both fariey and dragon. Her father, his true nature reveiled was forced to leave that world. During this time Tan Lau, a survivor of order 66 crashed laned on her homeworld. In exchange for their protection they charged him with Morgana's training since she began to exhibit unusual characteristics beyond the normal fey magicks. Time moved on, and the Empire was defeated. New and surviving Jedi were called together as the Order rebuilt itself. Between missions they would spend time teachign at the Temple. Most of their time was spent off world, as it was their job to hunt down Sith, or handle some difficult assignment. Due to her mixed bloodline and training in the force her physical ageing has slowed. 525 ABY - Morgana was on assignment to hunt down a Sith that was reported to be active in the region called the Expanse. A region of highly unstable spcial disturbances. One such distrubance damaged her ship. In a bar she made an extended charter with the captain of the Corsaire, Magnius. In time she discovered his concealed Jedi nature. They hunted, and killed the Sith. Morgana brought Magnius back to Coruscant to introduce him to the council. Currently Morgana , Magnius and Tan Lau go on missions deamed "difficult" either for their moral implications or danger. '''Equipment ' - Magnius has on his person several pouches that are able to hold vast amounts of material. More material than the pouches could themselves contain. These were Magnius's first attempt at adapting his peoeple dimentional technology. As long as it can fit into the opening of the pouch he can hold it on his person. - Sonic Screwdriver. Built from TARDIS coral, and other technologies, the sonic screwdriver is his multitool. It is a scanning devices and has the ability to override the functions of some tecnologies. It is unable to unlock Dead Locks, even using the red setting or dampeners. - Pulse Pistol. Magnius carries at some times a pulse pistol. -Lightsaber (The On Comming Storm). An emerald bladed lightsaber that was previously owned by Talnius, Magnius's father. It is a black hilted saber with scrolling gold Galifreyian art. The ends over the years have aged into a worn brown color. - Talnius's Holocron. A mixture of Timelord and Galifreyian technology, it exists along with his lightsaber in a small dimentional pocket located in his right hand. The holocron is the repository of both Galifreyian and Jedi Knoledge. It has elements of Galifreyian technology, namely the Telepathic feild that allows Magnius to understand, and read other languages. - Time Vortex Manipulator. - While trapped and unabel to escape from an enemy, Magnius created using his knowledge of time travel, a gauntlet like device that allows him to enter pre existing temperal vortexes. He traveled for some time wandering time, unable to find himself in his currant time period. It is a wrist bracier, with wiring connected to a harnes that a round iluminated power suppply is attached to. 'Story Summaries ' '''Slave Magnius stowed away on a space ship that landed on his planet, after spending 80 years alone in the wildreness. Upon landing on an unknown world, he is killed only to regenerate. He later sees a slave auction. In his attempt to break it up he himself is captured and forced to fight in the gladitorial areana. Aranging an uprising, Magnius and his fellow escape over throwing the Hutt. Magnius first begins to realise he has powers. The Fall of Arcadia ''' Magnius heads over to the space port during the confusion of the uprising. Rachel a crewmember of the Corsaire tells him to meet with the captain, Kalis. Kalis offeres Magnius work as a crew member of his ship, which he accepts. Magnius serves on the ship for 5 years. During that time he moves from the area of mistrust , to a valued and trusted member of the crew. During those years he is taught the art of sword play by the crewmembers, and broadens his view of the universe. During this time he is secretly learning through the holocron his father left for him, the path of a Jedi. Only Rachel knows of this, and keeps his secret. Over time they become quite close. On Arcadia, the crew was doign a job when suddenly a massive battle was being waged over head. At the same time the new charter that was hiring turned out to be a Sith names Esquaris. Magnius and Esquaris recognized eachother for what they were. Esquaris began cutting through his crewmates. Magnius watched as Rachel and Kalis were cut by the Sith. Watching his then belived dying crew members board the Corsaire he covered their escape. Magnius and Esquaris battle, but got seperated as the planet was being bombarded by Mass Drivers. Magnius finds a Skyhopper, and leaves to planet. His ship is damaged and he is forced to leave the ship. He floats above the world as he watches the planet get consumed a thick cloud that left only destruction behind. He watched the planet of Arcadia die. '''Elder's Tale This story is told from the point of view of The Elder. Upon the request of a child, The Elder tells a story of when hse was a young girl of 16. Her and her brother Jaxis investigate a meteor that crashed near their farm. Reaching the site they discover it was nto a meteorite but a crashed escape pod. They watched as a man emurged fro mteh reckage. He collapsed and they took him home. Magnius awakes on a farm where these two children are living alone. They tell him that their parents were killed by raiders the season before. They asked Magnius if he could help them, since the Raiders were soon to return. The Raiders return, and Magnius is forced to kill them when they start harmign the villagers. Magnius leaves them, promising to return. At the end of the story, it is reveiled that the Elder and the children, and the villagers are all now slaves to the Raiders. They demanded retribution for the murder of their men, and enslaved the whole village. Ghosts Magnius's ship the Vagabond became disabled. A ship responding to his distress call allows him to board their ship. Magnius discoveres that the ship was the Corsaire, and the captain of the ship is Kalis's son. The captain quickly peices together who Magnius is. Magnius is further shocked to learn that Kalis is still alive, but in a hospital dying of old age. Magnius visits his friend, and they catch up. More shocking was when Kalis told Magnius that Rachel survived her injuries. That they were able to find a world that surgeons wer able to repair her damaged systems with artificial parts. Magnius is saddened by the knowledge that she died only a few years earlier, survived by her daughter and grand daughter. Magnius visits her grave, only to be seen by the grand daughter. who invites Magnius back to her family's house. Magnius stands waiting to meet the rest of the family, and through the pictures on the mantle peice, sees a world that was denied to him, a world he feels could never be. Past Echoes ' The story is told through the point of view of one of The Elder's people, a young slave who traded his loyalty ot his people for limited freedom. Magnius has returned after 80 years, fullfilling his promise he made to the children long ago. The brother was killed a long time ago, and the girl is now the Elder of the village. Magnius promises to free them. Magnius challenges the Raiders. Killing them. He has the villagers board his ship and takes them to a world far away where the Raiders will not find them. '''The Hunt ' Magnius is over 800 years old. He is old and world weary. He makes his way through the universe as the Captain of the Corsaire, helpign those he can. Morgana a Jedi hunting a Sith books passage aboard his ship. Over time they become freinds. She learns of his true Jedi nature. The Sith has been hunting down ancient technolody, mythologies of an Elder God, and ancient languages. Magnius explains that this Sith was the same Sith he met on Arcadia 700 years earlier. That he usues his power to possess other people thus giving him imortality. The find him, but he has already found what he was looking for. A massive machine sphere the size of a small moon that devourers planets. They board the World Destroyer and battle. They defeat the Sith. In their attempt to destory the sphere Magnius sufferes severe radiation poisoning, and massive burns. Morgana watches as he dies his body bursts into energy, as he regenerates. '''The Arrival Morgana brings Magnius to Coruscant. There the counsil denys him entrance to the Order, but instead gives him time to prove himself to the order. Magnius discoveres that he has lost his Force Powers after his regeneration. Tan Lau offeres the Counsil that he will watch over Magnius, since he feels it is respooncibility since his master was Magnius's father. Endor Under the Council's request Magnius , Morgana, and Tan Lau head to Endor to investigate rumors of Sith sited on the Forest Moon. There they encounter Ello. They discover that the Sith are after the focusing generator of the Second Death Star. The Sitch accomplish their mission. Magnius, Morgana and Tan Lau head towards the Sith's base within the Mutara Nebula. There they discover a small space sation that is attempting to repair one of the Death Star prototypes that were stored within. While in transit they discover a stoaway , Ello. Together they board the station, destroying both the Sith and the Death Star prototype. In the process Tan Lau already dying of old age dies in the destruction of the station. Category: Jedi Category:Male Category:Galifreyian Category:Individuals